Feels Like Home
by Jayme112234
Summary: Gabriela Wilson was all set to get married to her boyfriend of five years. The last thing that she expected to happen was an earthquake to hit as she prepares to say I Do. With the priest claiming that he cannot marry Gabriela since she is meant for someone else, Gabriela is forced to return to Forks to find out who her ancestors wish her to be with and break things off. Jacob/OC.
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This storyline was inspired by Brother Bear 2.

I'm posting this to celebrate reaching 1000 reviews on my other story, Love Comes from Unexpected Places.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Getting Ready.<strong>

Waking up the morning of her wedding, Gabriela Wilson smiled to herself as she stared out of her childhood bedroom window; she couldn't believe that she was getting married and today was her big day. Gabriela stared out of the window for a moment more, she was glad that it was a sunny day and it made her wonder how perfect her day was going to be.

Gabriela closed her brown eyes, her fingers moving to play with the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that lay around her neck; it had been a gift from someone that she used to know when she was a child. Gabriela could barely remember the little boy that had given it to her, it had been so long since she had seen Jacob Black and she moved to San Diego over sixteen years ago.

Throwing back her blankets, Gabriela allowed her feet to touch the floor; she didn't wish to spend all morning in bed when she needed to get ready for her big day. Gabriela smiled to herself, she wrapped her dressing gown around her so that she could head downstairs to have breakfast; she would need to have a bath and everything was going to be perfect.

Gabriela took a deep breath, she smiled a little sadly at one of the pictures on her mirror; she brushed her fingers against it for a moment before shaking her head. There was no point dwelling on the past, Gabriela was marrying Daniel and she was happy about that; she had been sure since the moment that she had met him.

Gabriela just regretted that there was going to be one person not at the wedding, the couple had lost a close friend only a few months ago and it had been a shock to the both of them. Gabriela walked out of her bedroom, she needed to have something to eat and make sure that everything was ready; she would hate for anything to go wrong on her big day.

* * *

><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Gabriela took a deep breath as she admired the white ball gown floor length beading sequins scoop lace wedding dress paired with white high heels that she was wearing. Gabriela couldn't believe how fast the day had come; she would be marrying her boyfriend of five years and she couldn't wait, it almost seemed like a dream to her.<p>

"You look so beautiful," Connie Wilson gushed staring at her daughter, she couldn't believe that today was the day and she was so happy for her little girl was going to get married. Gabriela turned around to face her mother, she was so nervous about today and she hoped that nothing would go wrong; she was so excited and she knew that she had chosen the right man.

"My brother is such a lucky man," Emma Garcia mused smiling at her best friend and future sister-in-law, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to witness this wedding. Gabriela nodded her head, she peeked at herself in the mirror again her fancy elbow wedding bride veil with beadings decorate edge flowed down her back; she looked more than ready to marry Daniel.

"Okay… ladies we need to get going," Michael Wilson said stepping into the room, he smiled at the sight of his only child and daughter dressed beautifully in her dress; he couldn't believe that he was going to be giving her away today.

Connie smiled softly before she headed downstairs so that they could leave, she didn't want to delay and she was sure that they couldn't be late for the wedding. Emma paused looking at her best friend, there was one thing that they needed to do before they left for the church and it was best done now; she didn't want any messing around while at church.

"One moment… take it off," Emma said signalling to the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that Gabriela was wearing, she had never seen her friend to it off. Gabriela paused for a moment and looked at her best friend, she chewed on her lip knowing that Emma was right; she hadn't seen the boy that had given it to her since she was eight years old.

"The necklace that you always wear… I'm not having you wear some other man's gift while marrying my big brother," Emma said moving to take it off, she knew that it meant a lot to Gabriela; for as long as they had known each other she had always worn it but it was time to leave it behind. Gabriela closed her eyes as she allowed Emma to remove her necklace, she felt so odd without it on and she knew that it was only for a day.

Emma eyed the necklace for a moment before she put it on the dressing table; she honestly didn't know why Gabriela continued to wear it since she hadn't seen the boy that had given it to her in years.

"Okay… now you look perfect," Emma said pleased, she smiled at Gabriela before leaving the room; she didn't want to slow them down any more than she already had. Gabriela peeked at herself in the mirror for one final time, she took a deep calming breath; she couldn't believe that this was it, she was finally getting married.

* * *

><p>Gabriela chewed on her lip as she carefully climbed out of the Bentley MK VI, she hadn't originally wanted to get married in a church; however Daniel had told her that it would be the perfect place for them to wed and she had agreed in the end. Gabriela smoothed out her dress, she had never saw herself getting married in a church like this but if it made Daniel happy then that was all that mattered.<p>

"Are you ready?" Michael asked smiling at his daughter, he was a little sad that she was getting married; she was a little girl and he didn't want to let her go. Gabriela nodded her head, she smiled spotting her grandmother walking into the church; she felt a chill as Dorothy Wilson looked at her and glared before she headed inside. Gabriela took a deep breath, she recalled that her grandmother had been far from pleased when she had announced her engagement to Daniel; Dorothy didn't like him and didn't think that he was good enough for her.

"Ready as I will ever be," Gabriela said smiling, she looked up at the sky as it started to get dark like it was going to rain; she frowned a little surprised that it might rain especially since it was the middle of summer. Connie smiled watching her daughter for a moment before she headed into the church, she was so proud and she knew that everything would be fine.

"Let's go and find out seats." Connie said smiling to her youngest daughter, Adriana who was stood beside her in her pretty dress; she was hopeful that one day it would be her wedding. Gabriela slowly walked up the steps to the church with her father, she was so nervous about this but she knew that this was what she wanted. Gabriela's stomach twisted and turned as she stepped into the church, the wedding march started to play and she took her father's hand so that they could walk down the aisle.

Gabriela smiled spotting Daniel waiting for her, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him and she couldn't waist. Daniel was the love of her life and she was more than ready to become his wife, Gabriela was sure of that and this was what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review xxx<p> 


	2. Angry Ancestors

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This storyline was inspired by Brother Bear 2.

This story is set about four/eight years after Breaking Dawn, depending on which version that you prefer (Movie/Book).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Anger Ancestors.<strong>

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God," the priest said smiling at Gabriela and Daniel, who were stood before him as he started the ceremony of their wedding; this was the third wedding that he had done that day and he couldn't wait to finish.

"It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined," the priest said looking between the couple, he had known Daniel's family for years and had been thrilled to hear that Daniel wished to marry in the family church with his fiancée. Gabriela had never really been to his church before but in the led up to the wedding the priest had seen a lot more of her as she tried to fit in with her future husband's family.

"God, for the joy of this occasion we thank you. For the significance of this wedding day we thank you. For this important moment in an ever growing relationship we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. In Christ's holy name. Amen," the priest said opening with a prayer, the gathering repeated after him while Gabriela and Daniel bowed their heads in prayer. Gabriela took a deep breath, she looked at Daniel sure about what she was doing; she felt a little odd without Jacob's necklace around her neck.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest asked looking down at Gabriela's parents, he smiled at them as they got to their feet and stepped forward; he was hoping that this would be a quick and simple ceremony.

"We do," Michael and Connie said smiling, they were happy that their daughter was finally getting married and they were here to witness it.

"Daniel and Gabriela, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other," the priest said as it slowly started to get dark outside, he frowned a little knowing that it wasn't forecast to rain that day. Gabriela peeked over at the windows, she hoped that it was only a light shower since they were meant to be having the reception outside; Dorothy pursed her lips realising that something was going to happen.

"As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love," the priest said as a rumbling could be heard. People whispered wondering what was going on and what they could hear, Daniel ignored it knowing that it was just a bit of bad weather that they hadn't been expecting.

"If anyone knows of a reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace?" the priest said looking around the room taking in the guests, he was surprised that there was so many people in his church right now.

Daniel chuckled and looked at Gabriela, he didn't know of anyone that would have any reason for them not to marry; a couple of other people laughed before the priest moved to continue. Just as he moved to open his mouth, there was a loud crash of thunder before the ground started to shake violently; the church vibrated as the clouds got even darker.

"Look out," called the best man in horror as one of the statues started to fall towards Daniel and Gabriela; he dived out of the way as other items started to fall and the other guests cried out.

Daniel jumped out of the way quickly moving to save himself while the priest scurried out of the way; he covered his head and cowered in his hiding place as he ducked between the seats. Gabriela threw herself to the floor to avoid being crushed by the falling statue; she stared shocked as it made a horrible crunching sound when it hit the floor.

Gabriela swallowed carefully lifting herself up as the shaking stopped, her brown eyes peeking around to see if everyone was alright; she sighed in relief when she saw that no one had been hurt. Michael moved to help his eldest daughter to his feet as Daniel slowly appeared looking around nervously; no one had expected something like that to happen during the ceremony.

"I knew it… you have angered our ancestors," Dorothy shouted from her place next to Connie, she pointed at her eldest granddaughter; she had known since this had started that Gabriela was going to anger their tribal ancestors. Gabriela stared at Dorothy wondering what she was talking about, she frowned as Daniel moved towards her; he looked just as confused, he had no idea what his fiancée's grandmother was talking about.

"You were promised to another, the ancestors approved of him," Dorothy shouted while Connie tried to get her to be quiet, no one was sure what she was talking about since Gabriela had been with Daniel for a long time now.

Dorothy glared at her daughter-in-law, she knew that Connie wouldn't understand what she was talking about; she had known since Gabriela was a little girl that she was meant for something more. Daniel looked at Gabriela's grandmother wondering what she was talking about, he had known Gabriela for years and he knew that there was no way that she had cheated on him; there was no other man in her life.

"Shall we continue?" the priest asked shaken by what had just happened, he had no idea what it was but he was sure that something powerful had just happened. However before anyone could speak there was another shake making people cry out, it was clear that they wouldn't be continuing with the wedding today. Gabriela closed her eyes, she didn't know why this was happening but she knew that she needed answers; she chewed on her lip as Daniel pressed a kiss to her head before he moved to call of the wedding.

"We'll just postpone it'll be fine," Emma said walking past Gabriela to help her brother, she was determined to see her best friend as her sister and nothing was going to change that. Gabriela moved to sit down, she couldn't believe that this was happening; she had thought that this day would be perfect and now all the plans lay in ruin.

Gabriela looked over at her grandmother, she wondered for a moment if she was right and she had done something to anger her ancestors; it wasn't something that Daniel believed in but it was something that she did since it was part of her heritage.

"Gran," Gabriela said quietly, she peeked over at her parents knowing that they didn't believe in the stories of her father's tribe; they had left the reservation years ago and had all but forgotten about their life there.

Dorothy stared at her granddaughter, she had high hopes for Gabriela and she was hopeful that she would be the one to make a chance that the family needed to reconnect with the tribe. It had been one of the reasons that Dorothy hadn't liked Daniel, he disregarded everything that Gabriela believed in and was making her into someone that she wasn't.

"What do I do?" Gabriela asked wanting answers for what had just happened during her wedding to the man that she loved.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and favourite xxx<p> 


	3. The Shaman

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This storyline was inspired by Brother Bear 2.

This story is set about four/eight years after Breaking Dawn, depending on which version that you prefer (Movie/Book).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Shaman.<strong>

Gabriela chewed on her lip as she turned off her car, she peeked over at the house wondering if she had lost her mind; her grandmother had directed here after the disaster that had been her wedding. Gabriela had no idea what to think about the earthquake that had struck during the ceremony but she had a feeling that it hadn't been natural.

Dorothy had told Gabriela that she needed to seek the advice of a shaman, someone who would be able to tell her how to correct what she had done and how to deal with the ancestors. Gabriela hadn't told anyone where she was going, she found it hard to share things like this with Daniel and she knew that he didn't believe in the supernatural things that she was raised around.

Taking a final deep breath to calm herself, Gabriela climbed out of the car and shouldered her bag; she wanted to see what the shaman would say when she explained her problem. Gabriela silently walked through the garden and up onto the porch, she knocked on the door and waited for a moment; she looked around the garden thinking about why she had come. The sound of the door creaking open made Gabriela look at the doorway where a woman stood, she swallowed nervously as the woman scrutinised her.

"Erm hello… I'm Gabriela Wilson, my grandmother said that you could help me," Gabriela said looking at the shaman, she felt a little nervous and she wished that she had brought her grandmother with her. The shaman eyed Gabriela for a moment before she nodded her head and allowed Gabriela to step into her home; she continued to stare as if trying to work out why the brunette had come to her.

"What is your problem?" the shaman asked signalling for Gabriela to take a seat, she was surprised that someone had been sent to see her.

"I was meant to get married a few days ago and there was an earthquake," Gabriela said carefully, she messed with the olive wood necklace with circles pendant that lay around her neck again. The shaman perked up for a moment as she sat across from Gabriela, her eyes locked on the necklace around her neck; she recognised it as a betrothal gift and was sure the wedding was fine.

"Your soul-mate is a lucky man," the shaman said nodding at the gift, it was a little old fashioned and it was rare that she saw anything like that when the young folk all seemed interested in expensive rings now. Gabriela blinked confused for a moment before she realised that the shaman was referring to, she shook her head a little amused that she thought that Jacob was the man that she was marrying.

"I'm not marrying the one who gave me this… I'm marrying Daniel," Gabriela said trying to explain, she fingered the necklace knowing that Daniel wasn't fond of her doing so since it made her look unconfident. The shaman pursed her lips, she grabbed a hold of a book and smacked it over Gabriela's head; she glared at the brunette who yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" Gabriela asked rubbing her head, she glared at the shaman wondering why she had just been hit over the head; she had only told her that she wasn't marrying the man that had given her the necklace. The shaman tutted to herself, no wonder the ancestors all seemed unrested when it came to this woman; she was messing up the future and didn't even know it.

"You are marrying the wrong man… how can you disrespect your ancestors going against their wishes?" the shaman snapped moving away from Gabriela, who stared at her; she swallowed remembering what her grandmother had said on her wedding day.

"I haven't seen Jacob since I was eight…" Gabriela argued, she wasn't sure why everyone kept talking about her decision as if she had strung Jacob along; she didn't know him anymore and hadn't in years. The shaman sighed and shook her head, she had seen this all before and she hoped that Gabriela would take her advice; the others hadn't and it had only ended in heartache.

"What do I need to do?" Gabriela asked leaning forward, she wanted to marry Daniel and nothing was going to change that; she needed to know how to break this thing off with Jacob so that she could be happy. The shaman stared at Gabriela, she frowned for a moment as a plan formed in her mind and she knew just what to do.

"You must return to this Jacob, go with him to the place where he gave you that necklace and burn it together," the shaman said making Gabriela stare at her, she hadn't been expecting anything like that and she had hoped for something a little easier. Gabriela had received the necklace on a fishing trip that her father had taken with Jacob's, it had been years ago and they had stayed at the Black's cabin up in the mountains as a last trip for the two families.

"I have to go back to La Push," Gabriela whispered realising that if this meant that she could marry Daniel without causing anymore issues then she could be happy.

* * *

><p>"You're going where?" Emma shouted staring at Gabriela as her friend packed for her trip to La Push, she hadn't been expecting this when she had come over to help reorganise the wedding. Gabriela continued to pack, she wanted to have everything ready for her flight and she would leave tomorrow; she would tell Daniel when he came home from work for dinner.<p>

"I'm going to La Push to cancel this whole Jacob thing," Gabriela said trying to explain, she peeked at Emma who looked unhappy with her decision; she knew that no one would understand why she was doing this. Gabriela wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way of her marrying Daniel, if going to La Push and burning her necklace with Jacob was what it took then so be it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emma asked watching her best friend, she moved to try and stop Gabriela from packing; she had no idea what had made her friend decided that this was going to be a good idea. Daniel would never agree to this and Emma wanted to make sure that she would have a sister-in-law soon; in her mind Gabriela didn't have to do this and it was all nonsense.

Gabriela nibbled on her lip, she looked at her best friend knowing that it didn't make sense; she was doing this to try and appease her family and it was the only way to clear the feeling that she had.

"Just trust me… I need to do this," Gabriela said taking Emma's hands before her friend could start unpacking for her, she smiled a little hoping that she would understand and not cause her any issues. Emma frowned, she understand why Gabriela thought that this was happening but it wasn't linked to her ancestors; she opened her mouth to speak when the lights flickered making her pause.

"I'm still going to marry your brother, I love Daniel," Gabriela said moving to continue packing, she had a flight at nine o'clock the next morning and she wasn't going to miss it. Emma eyed Gabriela, she didn't trust her friend to come back and there was only one way to ensure that she did come back and marry Daniel.

"I'm coming with you," Emma declared making Gabriela stop and look at her, this was the only way that Emma could make sure that her brother would still have a fiancée at the end of this.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and favourite xxx<p> 


	4. Nessie Cullen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This storyline was inspired by Brother Bear 2.

This story is set about four/eight years after Breaking Dawn, depending on which version that you prefer (Movie/Book).

IMPORTANT: I have made Claire a little older in this book than she was in the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Nessie Cullen.<strong>

Nessie Cullen grinned as she climbed out of her car and walked towards her boyfriend's house, in the years since the Volturi confrontation she had grown and she now looked like she was eighteen years old instead of just eight. Nessie shouldered her bag, not much had changed since the Volturi had left and her family had moved to Vancouver; she was excited about spending a couple of weeks back in Forks for the summer.

"Jake," Nessie called smiling, she hurried through the front garden to her boyfriend, Jacob Black; she had missed him while she had been away. Her father, Edward Cullen, had insisted that the couple had a bit of space between them especially since he thought that Nessie was getting too attached to the Quileute because Jacob had imprinted on her.

"Ness," Jacob greeted with a smile, he hadn't been expecting her for another week and he had thought that her father would put her off coming to see him. Edward had never liked Jacob and the two had once been love rivals for Nessie's mother, Bella; it made things a little awkward but Bella was just happy that she got to keep her best friend in some way.

"I thought you weren't coming until July," Jacob said moving to hug his girlfriend, he hated that he hadn't been able to go with her but he was needed on the reservation. Sam had stepped down as alpha allowing the two packs to converge again and then there was Billy whose health had declined in the last couple of years. Nessie smiled, she kissed Jacob knowing that she had made the right decision in coming earlier; she was tired of her father being so noisy and invading her privacy.

"I missed you," Nessie said looking up with big brown eyes, she was happy to be away from her family for a little while; she missed being around the pack and she was sure that this summer would be the best since she would be staying until December.

* * *

><p>"So how has school been?" Jacob asked handing Nessie a drink, he knew that she had been studying hard at her school and now that her aging had slowed down to a near stop he knew that she would be moving around a lot with her family. Nessie smiled, she only got to speak to Jacob for an hour a night and it didn't help that her father would hover while she spoke to him.<p>

Edward's dislike for Jacob made Nessie wish that she could just stay in La Push but it just wasn't possible, she knew that and she hoped that one day Jacob would be able to leave La Push to be with her.

"It's been good," Nessie said sipping on her drink, it had taken a lot of convincing to get her parents and grandparents to attend school for a normal experience; only her aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett had agreed with what she had wanted to do. Nessie wanted to be treated like an adult and her parents insisted on babying her whenever they were around, she was tired of being treated like she was a little girl still.

"How's things with the pack?" Nessie asked changing the conversation away from her, they were like her second family and she knew that so much must have happened while she had been away. Jacob smiled at his girlfriend, he was surprised himself at how quiet things had been lately; he had a feeling that it wouldn't be staying this way.

So much had changed since the Volturi had left; Sam and Emily had gotten married and now had two children, Jared and Kim were engaged and due to get married next year and they had a son while the rest of the pack were happy with their status. Paul had gotten engaged to Jacob's sister and Rachel had slowly come to love La Push again, they had even gotten their own on the reservation and Rachel had ran her own business from there.

Seth had imprinted on a girl called Coleen Rodney that he had met at college and he was due to graduate next summer, Quil and eighteen year old Claire were going strong and Leah was happy just being single right now; she was focusing on herself for once.

"Not much… it's been pretty quiet," Jacob admitted sipping on his drink, he didn't know what to say to about the pack since they hadn't had much to do. Nessie nodded her head, she brushed some hair from her face wishing that she could stay here forever; she loved the quiet town and she could see herself being happy there.

"What's on your mind?" Jacob asked eyeing Nessie, he could see something was bothering her and he hoped that something wasn't wrong back at home for her. Jacob knew that Edward had never liked him and it had only gotten worse after he had imprinted on Nessie; he wished that the vampire would back off when it came to their relationship.

"It's nothing… my family have some visitors that's all," Nessie said not wanting to worry her boyfriend over nothing, her father had commented years ago that Nahuel was interested in her and it was only now that she was older that he visited more.

Jacob didn't know that Nahuel was interested in his girlfriend, Nessie didn't want to cause any trouble especially after hearing about her mother's love triangle; she didn't want to hurt anyone like her mother had by being selfish about what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Setting her bag in the bedroom, Nessie rolled her eyes as her mobile rang in her pocket and she grumbled pulling it out only to disconnect the call; she didn't want to speak with her mother right now. Bella didn't understand why Nessie refused to spend any time around the house when Nahuel came to visit them; she thought that the male hybrid was just being friendly and she didn't see how it could be a bad thing for her daughter to have people like him around.<p>

Nessie chewed on her lip as she moved to sit down on the bed, she knew that Nahuel wanted her as his mate and that was why she had left Vancouver; she had Jacob and she was his imprint. Nessie sighed moving to lay back on the bed, she hated that her life was so complicated and she knew that she would have to speak with her parents' sooner or later.

Rosalie had offered to cover for her for a couple of days, she understand that Nessie wasn't pleased with her parents especially with her father right now. Nessie was happy with Jacob and he meant so much to her, she didn't want to hurt him and she had to resist temptation; she had to think of the future that her aunt Alice had seen for her and Jacob.

Nessie wasn't sure how her aunt had seen such a future since she had problems seeing the wolves but Nessie guessed that it was something to do with her. Slowly picking up her phone, Nessie frown wondering what her mother could possibly want from her now; it wasn't like she hadn't told anyone where she was going when she had left.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen… you call me back right this second, how dare you leave when you knew that Nahuel was coming to visit," Bella shouted over the voicemail, Nessie flinched at the sound of her full name; she hated it and wondered why her mother couldn't have called her something normal. It was the reason that she preferred to go by Nessie now, it made her sound human instead of the terrible name her mother had picked for her.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and favourite xxx<p> 


	5. Arriving in Washington

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga it is owned by Stephenie Meyer. This storyline was inspired by Brother Bear 2.

This story is set about four years after Breaking Dawn (Movie Vision).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Arriving in Washington.<strong>

"Why is it so cold?" Emma demanded shivering as they stepped off their flight and onto the runway, their flight had been nearly three hours long and she was looking forward to reaching their hotel. Gabriela laughed softly, she had warned her best friend that it wasn't going to be warm but Emma hadn't believed her; it was Washington and it was bound to be raining even if it was the summer.

"How far to our hotel?" Emma asked following after Gabriela, she couldn't wait to get there so that she could take a nap and freshen up; they wouldn't be going to find Jacob until tomorrow and Emma was sure that it would be done with quickly.

"About four hours away," Gabriela replied with a smile, they had to leave Seattle behind and head to Forks which was quite a bit of a drive away. They had landed as close as they could and now they still had to make their way through the Olympic National Park to get to their destination; they were booked to stay at the Kalaloch Lodge for a while to sort this thing with Jacob out.

"But that is so far away," Emma whined stepping into the airport with Gabriela, she was glad to be out of the cold and she couldn't imagine how much further they had to go; she pouted hoping that it would be quick. Gabriela smiled softly, she was a little excited to seeing her former home again and she doubted that it had changed much since she had been a little girl; La Push never seemed to change no matter how long she had been away.

"Gabby I'm hungry," Emma moaned wanting to eat before they started their long trip, she still didn't know why Gabriella had gone through with this; she could have been planned her wedding again instead of making this stupid trip.

* * *

><p>The drive from Seattle to their hotel was a long one and Gabriela was relieved to arrive since she had been the one to drive all the way there; Emma had fallen asleep about twenty minutes until their drive.<p>

"This is it," Gabriela announced parking their rental car, she smiled up at the lodge that would be their home for about a week; she was hopeful that they would have everything sorted by then. Emma blinked sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and looking up at the building with a wrinkle of her nose; it wasn't what she had been expecting for their stay.

Gabriela unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, she stretched glad to be able to get out of the car and she couldn't wait to get checked into their room for a rest. Gabriela walked around to the back of the car and popped the boot so that she could get her suitcase out, she peeked at Emma who was a little slower than her.

"Come on sleepyhead…" Gabriela called wanting to get out of the cold, she was exhausted after the long trip and being back in Forks felt odd to her; she wasn't sure what would happen when she went to see Jacob. Emma grumbled climbing out of the car, she moved slowly to help Gabriela with their bags; she shivered at the cold wishing it was warmer like it was in San Diego. The two women quickly headed inside as it started to rain, they didn't want to get wet and the inside of the lodge was nice and warm.

"Good afternoon," the lady at the reception desk greeted spotting to two, she smiled politely knowing that they didn't get many outsiders in the area; it was very rare even if they did get regular business. Emma grumbled at how cheerful the woman was, she just wanted to sleep and couldn't wait to climb into a bed for hours without being interrupted.

"Good afternoon… we have a reservation under Wilson," Gabriela replied moving towards the desk so that they could check in, she doubted that Emma would be saying anything helpful for a while since she was still half-asleep. The woman nodded her head and started to type on her computer, she smiled finding their reservation and moved to get there keys for them.

"So what brings two lovely young ladies like yourself to boring old Forks?" the woman asked handing over the keys, she smiled curiously knowing that she hadn't seen them around before; she knew they were from California and the last people who came to Forks from there were the Newtons. Emma blinked, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a nosey receptionist; she just wanted to go up to their room and sleep until tomorrow.

"I used to live in the area and wanted to show my friend where I grew up," Gabriela explained carefully, she didn't know any news from the area and she didn't want to cause trouble for anyone. Jacob was going to be known in Forks because he was Billy's son and Billy was a council elder down in La Push; in Forks there were no secrets since everyone knew everything and Gabriela didn't want to cause Jacob any trouble by saying something she that she shouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Jake… I was thinking we could go out for dinner?" Nessie called looking for her boyfriend, she was hungry and in no mood to go hunting; she brushed her fingers through her long hair wondering where Jacob was. It had been hours since she had arrived in La Push and already Nessie felt more relaxed than she ever did when she was spending time with her family; she was happy and she knew that it wasn't going to last.<p>

Moving about Jacob's home, Nessie smiled finally finding her boyfriend staring out of the window and towards the forest; she could see that he was deep in thought and she wondered what could be bothering him.

"Jake… is everything okay?" Nessie asked moving towards Jacob, she doubted that it could be anything important since he would have told her already. Nessie poked Jacob in the arm when he didn't reply to her, she frowned as he jumped having not heard her come into the room; it wasn't like Jacob not to notice her and it worried her a little.

"What? Sorry everything's fine," Jacob replied embarrassed and surprised that he hadn't heard Nessie coming, he was usually so attentive when it came to his girlfriend. Nessie stared at him, he had been a little odd since she had arrived and she didn't like that things could be changing between them; she cared for Jacob and she knew that things weren't right.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Nessie asked softly, she didn't know if Jacob had noticed it but in the hours since she had arrived things had been different between them and it wasn't a good different; she felt like their connection was broken or something.

"Sure," Jacob replied with a nod of his head, he felt odd and he didn't know what it was but he felt like something big was going to happen; he didn't want to worry Nessie since it wasn't like he was psychic or anything. Nessie nodded her head and walked out of the room where she had found Jacob, she paused as her mobile vibrated in her pocket and she sighed when she pulled it out and saw it was her aunt.

"Not now Alice," Nessie murmured sure that it was just something about Nahuel, she didn't like the other vampire and she never would even if that was what her family wanted.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and favourite xxx<p> 


End file.
